parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoofs in Walt Disney "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Snow White - Princess Peach (Mario) *Prince Charming - Mario (Mario) *The Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen as Witch - Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie) (DON'T CHANGE IT) *Doc - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Grumpy - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bashful - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sneezy - Pink Panther *Dopey - Abu (Aladdin) *Magic Mirror - Scar (The Lion King) *Huntsman - Dr. Robotnik *Owl - Zazu *Bats - Bats (Scooby Doo) *Log Crocodiles - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Bunny - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi II) *Birds - The Crows (Dumbo) *Deers - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Squirrels - Mice (Cinderella) *Racoon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Crow - Themselves *The Vultures - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Footage Used: Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Disney Footage *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Song of the South (1946) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Lion King (1994) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Dumbo (1941) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist of Time (2007) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) Banjo Kazooie Footage *Banjo Kazooie (1998) (Krow's Graveyard's Version) *Banjo Tooie (2000) (Krow's Graveyard's Version) *Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) Sesame Street Footage *Sesame Street (1969) The Flintstones Footage *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *The Man Called Flintstone (1966) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour/The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972–1974) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) *The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980–1982) *The Flintstone Funnies (1982–1984) *A Flintstone Christmas (1977) *The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) *The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) *The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) *The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) *The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) *The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) *The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) *The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) *Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) *A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) *The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) Pink Panther Footage *The Pink Panther (1969) (Sonic the Hedgehog Footage) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 (Cartoon and Live Action Footage) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Scenes: *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 2 - Maleficent's Magic Mirror (Scar) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 3 - Princess Peach meets Mario "I'm Wishing/One Song" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 4 - Maleficent's Dark Demand *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 5 - In The Woods/Princess Peach Runs Away *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 6 - Princess Peach's Forest & Jungle Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 7 - Princess Peach Discovers a Cottage *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 9 - Meet the Animateds "Heigh Ho" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 10 - Princess Peach Explores Upstairs *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 11 - The Animateds Return Home *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 13 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 14 - The Animateds Discovers Princess Peach *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 15 - Princess Peach Meets The Animateds *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animateds Washing Song)" *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 18 - Deceived/Evill Queen Disguise Herself *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 19 - The Animateds' Yodel Song *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 20 - Someday My Prince Will Come *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 21 - Bedtime at the Animateds' Cottage *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 22 - Grunty's Evil Plan *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 23 - The Animateds Leave For Work *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 24 - Princess Peach meets Grunty *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 25 - A Race Against Time *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 26 - Princess Peach's Death and Furneral *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 28 - End Credits Gallery: Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg|Princess Peach as Snow White Hotel-mario.jpg|Mario as Prince Charming Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Queen Grimhilde Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda as The Witch Br'er_Rabbit_in_Song_of_the_South.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Doc Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred as Grumpy 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Happy Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Sleepy Rescuers bernard 5429.jpg|Bernard as Bashful Pink Panther.png|The Pink Panther as Sneezy Abu.jpg|Abu as Dopey Scar.jpg|Scar as Magic Mirror Hacker.jpg|Wonder Woman as Huntsman caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as Pegion Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Owl Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhinos as Crocodile Logs Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Bird Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Deer (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberlp01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcehealing02.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash.wav *3 clash 1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 Clash good.wav *5 clash 2.wav *clash 01.wav *cool saber.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *fx4.wav *fx5.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *saber sequence.wav *Saberblk.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 2.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *Spin 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Voice Cast (English) *Princess Peach - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Maleficent - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Dr. Robotnik - Radar Overseer Guy *Scar - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Brer Rabbit - Microsoft Sam *Fred Flintstone - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Louis - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Bert - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) *Bernard - Microsoft Mike *Pink Panther - Radar Overseer Hank *Abu - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Gruntilda - Microsoft Mary *Vultures - Microsoft Mike (+10 and 4.000) and Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Various Animals - Speakonia Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Princess Peach - Leonor Loquendo V2 *Mario - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Maleficent - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Dr. Robotnik - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Scar - Felipe Loquendo V2 *Brer Rabbit - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Fred Flintstone - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Louis - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bernard - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Pink Panther - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Abu - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gruntilda - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Vultures - Javier TextAloud and L&H Julio *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Various Animals - Loquendo Voices Trivia *Dr. Robotnik's lightsaber will be red and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Brer Rabbit's two lightsabers will be light blue and white throughout the entire movie, and since Brer Rabbit's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his white lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Fred Flintstone's lightsaber will be white and will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Louis's saber staff will be orange and yellow and will have the coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bert's lightsaber will be green and will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Bernard's lightsabers will be orange and black, and since his orange lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his black lightsaber will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pink Panther's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Abu's lightsaber will be purple and will have the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gruntilda will carry four lightsabers, with one being blue, two being green, and one being red, because they will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian14bernardino